


Still yours

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But i wanted to write it, Fluff, Hux name is Ethan, M/M, Schmoop, not my best work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Still yours

**Still yours**

 

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, seit Hux Ben das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Sein Freund hatte New York für ein Auslandssemester in Paris hinter sich gelassen. Und somit auch ihn.

Hux konnte sich noch unglaublich deutlich an ihren Abschied erinnern. Diese bittere Schwere hatte zwischen ihnen gehangen und der Gedanke Ben für beinahe ein halbes Jahr nicht zu sehen hatte ihn beinahe umgebracht.

Wobei er das nie öffentlich zugegeben hätte.

Ebenso wenig hätte er Ben jemals einen Vorwurf gemacht. Es ging dabei schließlich um seine Karriere und Hux hatte gewusst, wie viel ihm das Ganze bedeutete. Er hatte ihn bei der ganzen Entscheidungsfindung geholfen, hatte das für und wieder mit ihm diskutiert. Hatte sogar mit Bens Mutter telefoniert, damit er auch die richtige Unterstützung seiner Familie bekam.

 

Und jetzt hatte er einen 19-Stunden-Flug hinter sich, mit einem Aufenthalt in Zürich, und nun saß er in der Bahn, welche ihn in sein Hotel mitten in der Stadt bringen sollte. Er hatte die La Suite Chaillot im Shangri-La Hotel gebucht, von der aus man den Eiffelturm sehen konnte. Er wollte für die Tage, die er nun mit Ben verbringen würde, nur das Beste.

Ben hatte es bei einem ihrer Telefonate mit einem Lachen abgetan und gemeint, dass es doch nur wichtig war, dass sie endlich wieder zusammen waren. Die 'Absteige' war Ben eigentlich egal.

Aber Hux war es nicht ganz so egal. Er verdiente gut in seinem Job und da konnte er es sich leisten, seinen Liebsten für ein paar Tage zu verwöhnen.

 

Er verließ die Bahn an seiner Haltestelle und genoss den kurzen Spaziergang zum Hotel. Man hatte ihm angeboten, ihn am Flughafen abzuholen, doch Hux hatte die Bahnfahrt vorgezogen. Er wollte sich zumindest ein wenig akklimatisieren, ehe er sich am Abend mit Ben traf.

 

Man hieß ihn freundlich willkommen und brachte ihn zusammen mit seinem Gepäck in den fünften Stock des Hotels und in die Suite. Hux hatte noch zwei Stunden, ehe Ben hier eintreffen würde.

Hux nutzte die Zeit für eine ausgiebige Dusche und entspannte im Anschluss ein wenig auf dem Balkon. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, aber Hux war nervös. Er hatte Ben seit beinahe vier Monaten nicht gesehen. Es hatte immer einen Grund gegeben, warum es bis jetzt nicht geklappt hatte. Hux' Termine bei der Arbeit, Bens Verpflichtungen an der Universität … es waren nur Kleinigkeiten gewesen, aber keiner hatte diese Dinge so einfach hinten anstellen können.

Und nun war es endlich soweit. Endlich würde er seinen Freund wieder sehen.

 

Hux war gerade nach drinnen gegangen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Sein Puls stieg ein wenig in die Höhe und seine Handflächen waren ganz schwitzig. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Tür öffnete.

Bens Anblick raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Er sah umwerfend aus in der schwarzen Jeans und der dunklen Lederjacke. Dazu trug er ein weißes Hemd und seine abgetragenen Boots. In denen hatte Hux ihn kennengelernt.

Hux hatte gar keine Chance seinen Freund nach drinnen zu bitten, denn Ben drängte ihn bereits nach drinnen und küsste ihn stürmisch. Hux gab der Tür einen Stoß, damit sie zufiel und schloss seine Arme um Bens Nacken.

Eigentlich hatte Hux geplant gehabt, Ben in ein hübsches Restaurant auszuführen, sich ein wenig auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Doch wie es schien hatte Ben andere Pläne mit ihm.

Er drängte Hux immer tiefer ins Zimmer, küsste ihn ohne Unterlass, bis sie Beide zusammen in das große Bett fielen.

 

Ihr Wiedersehen war ebenso emotional, wie leidenschaftlich. Hux hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn so überwältigen könnte, Ben wiederzusehen. Es war unglaublich diesen Körper wieder zu spüren, ihn wieder anfassen zu können, ihn zu liebkosen und unter seinen Händen zu spüren, Ben wieder in sich zu spüren. Ben küsste die Tränen einfach weg, ohne ihn darauf anzusprechen, hielt Hux fest im Arm während sie zusammen langsam einschliefen.

 

Als Hux das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag Ben auf dem Bauch und hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Hux konnte an Bens Atmung erkennen, dass er nicht schlief. Er genoss den Anblick seines Liebsten, welcher vollkommen entspannt im Bett lag und die Stadt bei Nacht betrachtete.

Hux rückte ein wenig näher an Ben heran und schlang einen Arm um die Mitte des Jüngeren. Dieser drehte sich ein wenig und schenkte Hux doch ein verschlafenes Lächeln. Hux lehnte sich ein wenig näher zu ihm und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Bens Lippen. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten schmiegte sich Ben an Hux.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist,“ flüsterte er und Hux küsste seine Schläfe.

„Ich auch,“ antwortete er.

„Wünschte du könntest länger bleiben...“

Hux summte leise. „Bald bist du wieder zu Hause in New York und dann können wir so viel Zeit zusammen verbringen, bis du es Leid bist mich zu sehen.“

„Als ob Ethan,“ lachte Ben und er küsste Hux erneut. „Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen.“

Hux setzte sich ein wenig auf und Ben rutschte zurück in die Kissen. Ben drehte sich zu dem Älteren um und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Hux hatte gerade das Gefühl, dass sein Herz für einen Moment stehen geblieben war. Ben hatte so … so ernst geklungen und ihm war gerade bewusst geworden, dass er sich das selbe wünschte.

„Was? Was ist?“ fragte Ben verwirrt.

Hux beugte sich wieder zu ihm nach unten und verschloss Bens Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich habe dich vermisst,“ gestand Hux. „Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber es ist so. Ich habe auch immer gedacht, dass dieses halbe Jahr ein Klacks für uns sei und das es schneller vorbei wäre, als alles andere. Doch ich habe mich getäuscht. Jeden Tag, den ich ohne dich verbringen muss ist schrecklich und die Zeit vergeht so viel langsamer. Und nach dieser Woche sind es noch einmal zwei Monate, die wir ohne einander verbringen müssen ...“

„Du könntest bleiben ...“ meinte Ben hoffnungsvoll, doch Hux schüttelte den Kopf.

„Snoke würde mich nie solange im Ausland einsetzen und das weißt du. Aber,“ er küsste Ben auf die Nase, „nach diesen zwei Monaten werde auch ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen Ben Solo.“

Ben grub seine Hand in Hux's Haar und zog ihn zu sich.

„Lass uns morgen in ein Juweliergeschäft gehen und es offiziell machen. Schöne Ringe kaufen und dann ein Selfie vor dem Eiffelturm, auf dem wir Lächeln und es an unsere Familien und Freunde schicken.“

Hux lachte. „Deine Eltern würden ausflippen.“ Bens Lachen war ihm Antwort genug.

„Lass es uns machen,“ erwiderte er. „Aber jetzt … lass uns schlafen. Und diese unglaublich teure Aussicht genießen. Ich hab schließlich dafür bezahlt.“

„Du bist ein endloser Romantiker,“ grinste Ben, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte, um den glitzernden Eiffelturm zu bewundern.

Hux küsste Bens Schulter und kuschelte sich dann wieder an Bens Rücken.

Er war glücklich. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens mit Ben verbringen und das löste ein Gefühl in ihm aus, dass er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich,“ hauchte Hux gegen Bens warme Haut.

Der Jüngere legte seine Hand über Hux's. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

_Come & visit me: https://www.bigleosis.com_


End file.
